


My Taste in Music is Your Face

by Haruxx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: "the dream team" is their band name, M/M, dream can play the guitar ig, dream is the lead singer, dream sapnap and george are all in a band, george is immaculate at using a soundboard, sapnap is the third wheel, sapnap plays the drums, theyre "best friends"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruxx/pseuds/Haruxx
Summary: Dream is writing lyrics and Sapnap explains he's struggling playing the soundboard and the drums at the same time, so they look for a new member to play the soundboard.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 13





	1. New member?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! The AU credits goes to @_rosesoul_ on tiktok, go check them out! They're extremely talented at drawing <3
> 
> Enjoy! I worked pretty hard on this!

Dream sat at his desk, tapping his pencil. He had a notebook out, it had some drawings, scribbled out words, and writing on it. 

Suddenly a knock was heard at his door, he knew who it was, Sapnap. 

He had been friends with Sapnap since they were both children. Dream smiled and responded to the sound “Come in!” 

Sapnap opened the door and walked over to dream while speaking, “Hey, dude! Are you working on the song?

I’ve been working on a beat for it.” He smiled, whenever he smiled it really made you happy seeing he was happy as well. Sapnap and Himself had been working on a song called “Road Trip”, and Sapnap was probably more excited than Dream was. “

Yeah, but I’m kinda struggling, how’s it going for you?” Dream said, leaning back in his chair, then turning it to face his friend. 

“Well, it’s kinda hard. Don’t you think we could get someone who can work the soundboard, so I can just do the drums, It’s a struggle playing both, y’know?” Dream thought about it, it might take awhile to find someone as good as Sapnap at playing the soundboard, but he knew his friend was struggling, he could see the stress just by watching him play in the studio. 

“Sure! I’ll set up auditions. I’ll post something on twitter about it, for now can you help me with the lyrics?” Dream opened twitter on his phone and Sapnap came over to him to help him out with the lyrics

They had been working for nearly an hour, then Dream got a notification on his phone. He opened twitter to see someone, his name was George. The reply said “Hey! I work with the soundboard and I would like to show you how I can do, I’ve always wanted to participate in a band like this and I would love to work with you.” 

Dream smiled and clicked the video. The boy had brown hair, one blue eye and one brown eye, cuffed light blue jeans, and a blue hoodie on. He was moving switches and pressing buttons to make the noise change, ( idk how soundboard work lol ) He was actually really good.

“Hey Sapnap, look at this, he’s really good.” He held out the phone to Sapnap, who watched the video with wide eyes. 

“He’s good! Can he be in the band, pleeease??” Sapnap Pleaded. “Well, no one else has said anything but good lucks and excitement for the new song, so I guess so, but we need to meet up with him, y’know?”


	2. Meeting Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uhhh.. That one!” His eyes darted towards George’s silver car, he pointed so Sapnap knew which one it was.
> 
> “Alright, let’s go see him, he’s waiting outside, I can see him out there.”
> 
> Dream stared for a moment too long at George, His brown and blue eyes basically sparkled in the sunlight as he looked up from his phone. He was wearing a sage green sweater with black jeans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I use 'txt' It means the character is thinking. When I use "txt" the character is speaking <3
> 
> AU credits goes to @_rosesoul_ on tiktok.

It had been maybe three days since George had volunteered to be in Dream and Sapnap’s band. Dream and George had been talking for a while, mostly about how the band works and how they’re working on a new song. 

Sapnap walked into Dream’s room, Dream was in his bed scrolling through twitter. 

“Hey dream!” Sapnap said excitedly, Dream of course, didn’t know why he was excited. He had completely forgotten that he was meeting up with George today. 

“You seem happy? What’s going on?” Dream said, completely confused.

Sapnap’s expression changed completely, he looked annoyed. “You forgot? Already?? WE PLANNED THIS OUT YESTERDAY!” He yelled, completely dumbfounded as to how Dream could have forgotten overnight. 

“OH. We’re meeting up with george!” Dream said, standing up quickly.

“Oh my god..” Sapnap rolled his eyes.

“Sorry, I forgot. I’ll get dressed!”

Dream grabbed clothes from his closet. The usual pair of black jeans and a white button up. He got dressed quickly.

“Dream, it’s almost time we’re gonna be late!!” Sapnap knocked on the bedroom door, right as Dream opened it.

“Hurry up, Sapnap!” Dream demanded, pushing passed Sapnap to the car.

They had been driving for maybe ten minutes until they pulled into the parking lot of a coffee shop. Dream loved coffee so he convinced George and Sapnap to go.

“What did you say his car was?” Sapnap asked. 

“Uhhh.. That one!” His eyes darted towards George’s silver car, he pointed so Sapnap knew which one it was.

“Alright, let’s go see him, he’s waiting outside, I can see him out there.”

Dream stared for a moment too long at George, His brown and blue eyes basically sparkled in the sunlight as he looked up from his phone. He was wearing a sage green sweater with black jeans.

“Dream? You good..?” Sapnap caused Dream to snap back to reality. 

“Sorry! Uh, I got distracted..”

“By George?? I see you.”

“Oh Come on now, It’s not like that Sapnap.” Dream rolled his eyes, shoving Sapnap’s shoulder.

He opened the car door, Sapnap did the same. George put his phone in his pocket as the two approached him.

“Hey! So you’re Dream and you’re Sapnap, right?” He asked.

“Yeah, Nice to meet you, George!” Dream said happily

“Same to you.” George smiled. “Well, are we going inside? I heard you love coffee, Dream.”

'He has a gorgeous smile..' Dream thought, then shook off his thoughts. 'What am I thinking? I havent even known him for a week..'

“Yeah. Let’s go inside.” Dream finally said.

“Dream are you alright? You’ve been zoning out a lot.” Sapnap whispered to dream. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Dream responded, looking at Sapnap.

They both followed behind George. Dream sped up a bit and opened the door for George and Sapnap. 

“Thanks.” They both said to Dreams kind gesture.

They had ordered and were now sitting at their table, waiting for their coffee. Sapnap just got a tea, since he thought Coffee was disgusting. 

“So.. how long have you guys been a band?” George asked, genuinely curious.

“Well, for maybe 3 months now. We made covers until now, we’re working on Road Trip, remember?”

“Right, do you guys need help with that? If I remember correctly, that song needs the soundboard for effects and stuff.”

“Yeah! Of course!” Dream said.

“Sapnap,I heard you were good, do you wanna help me out with it?”

“Uh, yeah sure!”

The waitress walked over with two coffees and a green tea. She sat down the two drinks “Enjoy!” She said kindly.

“Thank you, Have a nice day.” Dream said.

“Well.” Sapnap took a drink of his tea. “What we have so far is pretty good, we just need Dream to record the vocals.”

“Oh. Sounds good. Hopefully I can work on another song.” George laughs. “I guess I was a little late.”

“Actually, I plan on having a concert soon. Y’know, once we have more songs. You can for sure come, since you’re part of the band now.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Sapnap said, jealous. He thought his friend liked the boy he met 4 days ago more than him.

“Sapnap. Don’t be so rude. He’s one of the members now, you have to be nicer.”

“Okay, whatever.” Sapnap Scoffed

“Sorry about him, he gets Jealous.” Dream smirked

“I do not.”

“You do.”

“Whatever.” Sapnap slouched down into the seat, kicking dream who was across from him.

“Hey!”

Dream had dropped Sapnap off at the house, because he complained he was tired, and now he was driving George home.

“Is he okay?” George asked, looking up at dream. George just noticed how much taller he was than himself. 

“Yeah, probably jealous. He does that sometimes.”

Dream pulled into George’s driveway. 

“Well, see you soo.!”

“Bye, Dream!”

“Bye, George!”

George exited the car and walked away, waving back at Dream. Dream smiled. 'He’s.. Perfect? His smile. His voice. He’s so much prettier in person.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A much longer chapter, enjoy <3


	3. New Song?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fine. I’ve grown feelings for george. Like, I love him. He’s so perfect. And.. I was wondering if you could help me write a song for him??”
> 
> “That’s so CHEESY, Dream.”
> 
> “Stop, Sapnap, I’m being serious. I actually like him.”
> 
> “Okay, I’ll help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for not uploading in a while. Ive been busy.
> 
> Creds for the AU: @_rosesouls_ on tikok

It had been maybe 3 months since George, Dream, and Sapnap met in person. George had moved in and the group had finished three songs.

“Hey Sapnap, I have an idea.” Dream said to his friend, he was playing Minecraft with Sapnap while George was in the kitchen making dinner for all three of them.

“What is it? You’re distracting me… FUCK- DREEAM HELP!!!”

Dream could hear Sapnap screaming from the other room, he was on a discord call. even though they could probably just move each others computers to the same room, they stuck to voice chatting.

Dream wheezed at his friend screaming for help from the other room and on the discord call. He was being attacked by a phantom.

“Sorry, Sorry!” Dream ran over to his friend in the game and crit the phantom as it flew down, finishing it off.

“THANK YOU.. god.”

“As I was saying.” Dream said, chuckling.

“So, Uh.. I dunno how to say this.”

“Dude, just tell me”

“Fine. I’ve grown feelings for George. Like, I love him. He’s so perfect. And.. I was wondering if you could help me write a song for him??”

“That’s so CHEESY, Dream.”

“Stop, Sapnap, I’m being serious. I actually like him.”

“Okay, I’ll help.”

Dream was sitting in their studio with Sapnap. The doors were locked so George wouldn’t walk in and hear the song when he came back from the grocery store.

“He’s the tear in my heart, take me higher..”

“The songs on the radio are okay, but my taste in music is your FACE!”

He paused, Sapnap stopped the music.

“Cut. alright, that should be it!” Sapnap’s voice was heard through the glass.

“Nice” Dream walked out of the recording area and out of the room, Sapnap followed.

“I’ll just add the instrumental and stuff in later ( god damn Idk how this works :,] )

Dream and Sapnap were playing Minecraft again when George came back home. He had a lot of things.

“Welcome back George!”

“Hey guys, How's it going?”

“Nothing much, just playing video games.”

“Oh, alright.” George smiled, laughing under his breath.

Dream stared up at George, as always he looked beautiful. His brown hair was messy. His brown and blue eyes slightly squinted when he smiled. His slender fingers wrapped around the bags of food he had.

“Dream stop staring and come help with the bags.” Sapnap interrupted Dream’s daydreaming. 

“Oh- sorry.” He hadn’t even noticed Sapnap who was grabbing the bags from George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry for the short chapter, a longer one is coming out today.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was short, Ill try to make the other one longer!!
> 
> Again go check out @_rosesoul_ on tiktok! that's where I got the inspo.


End file.
